Brynden Rivers
Lord Brynden Bloodraven, also called just "Bloodraven", was the bastard son of King Aegon IV Targaryen by his sixth mistress, Melissa Blackwood. Brynden has two older sisters, Mya and Gwenys, and a number of half-siblings who were known as the Great Bastards after being legitimized by King Aegon IV on his deathbed in 184 AC. Brynden's personal arms are a white dragon with red eyes breathing red flame on a black field. He served as the Master of Whisperers for King Daeron II Targaryen and as the Hand of the King for King Baelor II Targaryen. Appearance and Character Brynden is just under six feet tall and while not as muscular as his half brothers, Daemon and Aegor, his time spent training leaves him in good shape. His milk-white skin, red eyes, and the winestain birthmark that spreads from his throat up to his right cheek are all a result of being an albino. The birthmark appears to be a raven but it depends on who's asked. Brynden's long white hair is either worn down to his shoulders or tied back in a knot, the latter especially when he is fighting or shooting. As his condition makes his skin susceptible to sunlight, Brynden often wears a large black cloak with its hood over his head. In addition to his black cloak, Brynden often wears tunics of scarlet and smoke, dark greys mottled with black streaks and various shades of red. The Valyrian steel sword Dark Sister hangs at his waist often but Brynden is equally comfortable with his weirwood bow, a treasured gift from his grandfather, Lord Benjicot Blackwood. In battle, Brynden alternated between a full suit of plate armor and a half-plate depending on his role in the fighting. History Youth Brynden was born in King's Landing as the bastard son of King Aegon IV Targaryen and his sixth mistress, Lady Melissa Blackwood, who had replaced the king's fifth mistress, Barba Bracken. Brynden had two older sisters, Mya and Gwenys Rivers, who also were born of Aegon and Melissa. Although Melissa was eventually dismissed for Bethany Bracken, the King's seventh mistress, Brynden was able to return to court at six years old to serve under Ser Aemon the Dragonknight in large part due to Melissa's popularity and goodwill. It was this arrangement and kindness shown to Brynden by House Targaryen that led to his half-brother, Aegor Rivers, nicknamed "Beggarsteel", to resent him and House Targaryen. As for his other half-siblings, Brynden always held a secret envy of Daemon, a secret love for Shiera Seastar, and a not-so-secret loyalty to Daeron II. The King hosted Brynden at court, made sure he was raised and educated along with the rest of the children in the royal court, and even gifted Brynden Dark Sister when he turned six-and-ten in fulfillment of the Dragonknight's last will and testament. However, Brynden wanted to prove he was worth all that he had been given. The sword alone was more than just a sword, it was acceptance of a duty to the Crown for as long as he should live. Master of Whisperers In 194 AC, Brynden began to see the then-current Master of Whisperers, Benedict Gargalen as unfit for the position. Already, his abilities allowed Brynden to learn much and more throughout King's Landing. However, Daeron would only grant him the position if he proved himself. After months of trying to find something worthy of such a test, Brynden eventually heard news of a battle at Winterfell where Daeron's son, Prince Baelor, and the Prince's best friend and brother-in-law fought, the latter possibly dead. The King was told, ravens were sent, the Prince was brought back to King's Landing, and Brynden Rivers was the new Master of Whisperers. With the help of others at court, most notably his younger sister, Brynden quickly earned a reputation for knowing more than he should. Affairs between nobles, plots carried out or only just planned, and every mundane or realm-shattering piece of information eventually found its way to Brynden. It was this talent that helped the Crown be informed and prepared for when Lord Lyonel Baratheon declared war against the Iron Throne. Mad Storm's Rebellion Beginning in 199 AC, the Mad Storm Rebellion was a violent reaction to broken down peace talks between the Reach and the Stormlands. However, instead of fighting each other, the Reach defended their boarders while the Stormlands became a Kingdom, Lyonel claiming the Storm Crown of his ancestors. Not a martial man, Brynden was relied on mostly for finding out loyalties and plans instead of leading armies. However, that changed when he was given command of a token force of men from the Crownlands to join with Lord Damon Lannister and Prince Maron Martell to strike at Lyonel's most loyal vassals in the Marches and Mountains of the Stormlands while also cutting off any route of retreat. Surprising many, Brynden proved to be an able general and commander of men. While he didn't drink or dice with the soldiers as many famous leaders often did, Brynden earned the respect of his army and those of the West and Dorne through his sharp tactics and skill at arms. In fact, a small following of archers even began to train under him. The Rebellion ended with Prince Maron and the Dornish meeting the Mad Storm and his army of rebels at the hills under Crow's Nest. Brynden was initially angered that the Prince had attacked them, the original plan being to entrap them between the armies of the West and Dorne, and attributed it to the animosity between the two people. Years later, Brynden eventually reconciled with Prince Maron and the two worked closely together on the Small Council. Hand of the King Brynden continued to serve as Master of Whisperers for years after the Stormlands rebelled. However, during the Spring Sickness, both King Daeron II and Lord Denys Darklyn, his faithful friend and Hand, perished within hours of each other. As Baelor ascended the Iron Throne, so too did Brynden ascend with him as his new Hand of the King. First Blackfyre Rebellion Unexpected after Daemon's loyal service in the Mad Storm's Rebellion, Brynden was at the forefront of discovering and stopping his half-brother from rebellion against the Iron Throne. Alas, resentment against the Crown for their close relations with the Westerlands and Dorne had grown too much and in 208 AC, Daemon Blackfyre declared himself Emperor of the North and Riverlands. Relations Targaryen's and Great Bastards Shiera Companions Agents